


【baekren/虎莲】日久生情2

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm





	【baekren/虎莲】日久生情2

虎a兔o   
二、

“REN君可是要把这战俘带到自己的房间？”

姜东昊几乎是被拖着走。那这个士兵怂的不行，不仅双手被紧绑，连双腿都要束缚住才敢把人带走。

“怎么，士兵要违背将领的决定吗？”

被称作REN君走在前面的男人，突然停下了脚步。开口后周围的温度像降了几度似得。他不往前走，士兵也不动。

“下属只是觉得，战俘应该关进牢里审问…”

“哦？你可真了不起，”

REN转过身来，在这个提建议的士兵周围走着转了几圈，

“连这种常识都知道呢，可是……”

直接拿起长矛，刺向了大腿。 

一声惨叫把晕乎乎的姜东昊吓精神了。

“可是你没学会听从命令。”

接下来的路上，没有人再敢发言。被刺伤的士兵也被不知道哪来的人默默地处理掉了。

姜东昊又惊了。

看来能坐上这种位置的Omega 手段少不了

 

突然后背一阵钝痛，他被踢进了一个房间。

“你们可以退下了。”

接着门关上了。

姜东昊左右挪动着，想挣脱束缚，结果不出一会儿，就喘起气来。他真的没有力气了，不然这点束缚……

“噗”

有人笑出了声。

这人好变态……刚才还面无表情的刺伤了一个活生生的人，现在还能笑的出来。

“将军您手无缚鸡之力的样子真的很可笑”

躺在地板上仰望笑的一脸灿烂的Omega ，姜东昊火气蹭得一下就上来了。真真是耻辱！

在他就要大放厥词开口辱骂的时候，他想起来他现在不是一个可以打倒一群人的战士。只好强忍自己的怒火，平复了自己的呼吸。

“REN君是要聊些什么？居然敢把敌人带进自己的房间。身为Omega …”

“可是将军现在不是敌人了，是战俘啊！”

REN 打断他的话，笑眯眯的回敬着。

“身为Alpha 的您，不也在我的身下吗？”

大腿多了个重物。REN就这么一边注视着姜东昊一边挪动着下身，找到最舒服的姿势。

姜东昊突然想到刚才被刺伤的士兵了。

“我的条件就是，希望将军能放下自己的尊严，给我当一阵子的贴身护卫。”

搞笑呢？还没等姜东昊开口，REN继续说，

“理由您很快就知道了。我想，您也没有拒绝的理由吧。”

“……”

是的他没有。他必须保护自己的国家的人民。

“一阵子是多久？”

“这个嘛……”REN的眼睛转了转，撅了撅嘴，“看情况吧”

“你本事真是大。我从未想过我会输给一个Omega ”

更没想过会在一个Omega 的身下无法动弹！

“呀，将军啊，话可不能说的这么满。噢不，您现在是战俘呢，那我应该怎么称呼你？白虎也是赐予的名字吧？所以……您愿意告诉我你的真名吗？”

REN抓起姜东昊的手，放在了胸口。并十指相扣

“你怎么……”

这么不知廉耻！姜东昊一阵热气冲上面颊。沉迷带兵打仗的战士从未和Omega 有过如此亲近的举动。

“作为交换，我也可以告诉你我的名字，”

REN的一字一句都说的慵懒又勾人。

“这样，在我们坦诚相见的时候就会更快乐了……”

REN大胆的解开姜东昊被绑的双手，将人从地上拉起，主动的亲吻了对方的因气愤而抖动的双唇。

“我的名字叫崔珉起…我允许你叫我的名字，你呢？”

热乎乎的气息铺在姜东昊的下巴上，领口，脖颈……接着整个人把头埋进了他的胸膛。

啊…时间已经有一会了……崔珉起想

一个Omega 怎么可能不受alpha 信息素的影响呢？他不过是比较能忍罢了。

“你怎么这么饥渴！”

姜东昊行动比说话还快，抓住他的肩膀，将人用力按在自己身下，啃咬着只会说勾引话的唇上。口齿不清的说着自己叫姜东昊这几个字。

处男暴露无遗。对此崔珉起感受很不好。他讨厌疼痛。而姜东昊亲吻就像是野兽的撕咬。不知是对方干裂嘴唇的血还是自己被咬伤的血，血味参杂着浓厚的气息。身体的不悦立刻超过了信息素扰乱带来的不适。 

于是崔珉起狠狠地用指尖戳向姜东昊受伤的患处，尖锐的指甲划拉了几下。

姜东昊身体吃痛反射性的一抖，崔珉起迅速挣脱开站起

“可惜现在的东昊还满足不了我……”

崔珉起呼吸不稳地坐起，优雅的整理自己凌乱的衣服。

如果不是最完美，那么，他不要。

“房间里什么都有，你好好调养。过几天我会来找你。答应你的事我会做到，所以你也要遵守诺言”

说罢便快步离去了。关上门之前还狠狠地瞪了他一眼。 

暧昧得气息还未散去。

姜东昊气炸了。他从未被这样调戏过。

抓起桌上的水和食物，进行了久违的进食。

有力气了才解开自己脚上的束缚，在房间里面走动了一会。

真大，真富有。他欣赏不来精美的艺术品，可是，傻子也知道这个房间里的东西价值连城。

真是奢靡！这是掠夺了多少的财富啊！可恶的奸诈之人！崔……

崔珉起。  
崔？  
可是这个国家的当权者并不是崔姓。那么，他就并非是皇亲。

那么，他的身份会是谁？

刚才的忤逆事件虽然暴力处理掉了，可是那些人脸上的不甘姜东昊可是看的清清楚楚。

果然是因为Omega 身份却为权力者的不合理吧？

他的条件是自己给他当贴身侍卫。

是有多大胆能让敌人做自己的侍卫呢？

难道身边就没有其他可以相信的人？

或者，要把我当作什么筹码……

身心疲惫的姜东昊就这样在地板上进去了睡眠。


End file.
